penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Devilla 'Reaper' Romanova
DESCRIPTION: Reaper...is an enigma...a figure of a person with a slender figure that is typically shrouded by fabric or leather in a presentation of a form built for mobility above all. Beneath the shrouding a light golden blonde shade of hair graced the features typically drawn back into a ponytail that rested on their shoulder to keep the hair back and out of Reaper's face and eyes. Eyes of a vibrant crystalline almost gemlike blue that seemed piercing and seemed to glow with a fashionable inner light. The thing about Reaper is that there was no sign of an identifying mark on whether the figure was male or female. Upon Reaper's thighs and in their boots were sheaths of daggers while a falcata rested along the back of Reaper's waistline - a rapier sheathed on their left hip - while a longbow, quiver, and war scythe held to Reaper's shoulders. BIOGRAPHY: Silvervine - once in its auspicious history - had been a remarkable land which had seemed so remarkable to the residents. In a time in which Marcus Dawnbringer and his mother would lead the lands into something remarkable until the betrayal of Ceres the Betrayer who would lead to the downfall of the kingdom by bringing power to Marcus' brother and leading to the militant control of the lands that had lead to so many deaths. Hope diminishing for the population like the ash and blood that stained and scented on the air of the lands. Corpses spreading out through the capital and the lands of the kingdom slaughtered in cold blood for even the merest mention of 'Fey' - while disease had started to spread in the streets of the lower class quarters of the cities. Reaper - as they were called by the people who knew them best - had lived in Silvervine throughout the entirety of their life though since the occupation of Matthew Dawnbringer they had been presented as an orphan living on the streets among the others of a similar lifestyle with parents who had left or were killed during the Bloodhunter occupation. Hopelessness and fear were a common fault to be felt by the general population who hadnt oturight sworn fealty to Matthew and his monsterous ideals of what he would do and how he would do it crushing the wills and souls of the people in his lands. For Reaper was one who was acclimatized to the shadows moving from shadow to shadow - they were apt to be able to maneuver acquiring supplies for the other children or as was often the case they could emerge out of the darkness striking keen and true to leave the body of assailants on the ground. It had been Reaper's intent and desire in such a way to step forward to provide for those who couldnt provide for themself whether that was supplies or security. With hope only darkening more and more within the confines of Silvervine Reaper knew there were less hopes and opportunities to truly and properly help people. With less and less resources being available to be taken in the shadows and the bloodhunters offering more of a militant threat in the capital there was only really one realization left to behold. "Silvervine isnt safe anymore...resources will need to be acquired from somewhere else to provide for the people gripped in the Dawnbringer's claw..." Devilla whispered to themself glancing back at the gate behind them raising their hood up over their features and raised their kerchief up over their mouth and nose before they started to head forward - Word was spreading of the Burning Phoenix guild and their desire to make a change in the world around them.Category:Player Character